Just Like Daddy
by Singstar4
Summary: During the same year that Dean brought Sam back into hunting, He found out that one of his one night flings... Well I wont spoil it for you. Please Read and Review!
1. My Daughter?

Authors Note: I don't own supernatural, the supernatural characters, and the mention of Salina Hope Hospital. The only things I do own in this story are Maya and Rose Thorne and Possibly some characters later. Please leave reviews and tell me if I should flesh this story out!

Chapter 1- A daughter?

Dean POV

I sat down on my motel bed completely exhausted from driving for so long. But I knew that I was going to need to shower before I could even think of sleeping. I had been in such a rush this morning that I wasn't able to get one before we hit the road. I got up and started to walk to the bathroom. All the sudden there was a knock on the door. I picked my gun up and started to walk towards the door I pulled it open to see a little girl standing there. "Hi!" She exclaimed smiling. She seemed to be completely amazed by me.

I quirked an eyebrow. "Is there anything I can help you with?" I didn't know much about girl scouts but I did know that they didn't sell to motel rooms. She suddenly reached into her suitcase and pulled out a folded up letter and handed it to me. "My mom asked me to give this to you. She said it was very important Dean Winchester got this letter." I took it from her and she ran inside as I read it. "Hey!" I shouted at her as she ran inside. I rolled my eyes as i unfolded the letter. It read,

Dear Dean,

This girl is your daughter her name is Maya Thorne. She is 10 years old. I understand that you probably don't remember me Dean, but please take care of our daughter. I would be there myself but I have been diagnosed with a terminal cancer and I need constant bedrest. Please come and see me when you read this. I am at Salina Hope Hospital and I hope to see you soon.

Sincerely,

Rose Thorne


	2. Visiting Rose

Author's note- I don't own Dean or Supernatural. I do own Rose and Maya and new characters that may appear later who aren't from the show.

Enjoy and please review! Also I apologise that I haven't updated the story sooner!

Ch 2- Visiting Rose

DEAN POV

I finished reading the letter and looked up. I have a daughter! I thought staring at her as she continued to jump on my bed. She does look like me! My freckles, hair color, skin tone, and my eyes! I started to hyperventilate as I sunk down into a chair by the table. I looked back at the letter. She's at Advocate Trinity Hospital? (A.N. I didn't actually realize that Salina Hope hospital didn't exist until I started writing this chapter. So sorry for the confusion! I don't actually own the rights to this idea so I'm changing the hospital to Advocate Trinity Hospital. Sorry for the confusion!) I looked at my watch. It's only 6:00, I can probably get to Chicago in 20 mins depending on traffic. I grabbed my coat off the back of my chair and started to head for the door when I heard a small voice behind me "Where are you going? I turn around and she's sitting there looking up at me with her big emerald eyes.

I hold up the letter for her to see. "Have you read this?' She shakes her head. "Mama told me not to. Why?" I sighed. Rose left me to tell her!

"Is your mom still at this hospital?" I questioned her. She nodded. "Okay well we are going to go and visit her because I have a few questions. So can you grab your jacket and follow me?" She nodded and ran to grab it enthusiastically. I smiled as she ran up to the door I opened it door for her and she ran to the car. I got into the drivers seat as she jumped in the backseat. Once I started up the car I heard her say "Can you turn up the music? I love this song!" I smiled, She's definitely my daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's note- I don't own Dean or Supernatural. I do own Rose and Maya and new characters that may appear later who aren't from the show. Enjoy and please review! Also I apologize that I haven't updated the story sooner!

We finally pulled up the hospital and I looked back at Maya to see that she had fallen asleep. I noticed how much she looked like Sam when he was her age. But in all honesty, as I looked at her, I remembered how I met her mother.

~Flashback to 10 years earlier~

Dad and I had been working a case in Nevada. Rose's parents were killed by a demon so we were trying to protect her. As time went on, She and I became closer. I told her everything, about Sam running away from us countless times, my moms death, etc. She told me her secrets too, like how she had been abused by her ex-boyfriend for months before finally breaking up with him. Eventually, we began to date and got even closer. But when we did kill the demon, dad wanted to leave right away, even though I was in love with Rose. I resisted, telling him how much I loved her and wanted to stay with her. It got so bad, that dad knocked me out and forced me to leave the country. I never got to say 'Goodbye' to her and tell her how much I loved her.

~Flashback end~.

I carefully helped Maya out of the car and carried her into the hospital. I was surprised when she started to snuggle into my shoulder. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad to have a daughter. I walked into the hospital and strolled up to the front desk, still holding my 10 year old girl. She was surprisingly light for her age, so I had no problem holding her. The nurse behind the desk smiled when she saw me.

"Hi, I'm looking for Rose Thorne." I whispered, not wanting to wake Maya up.

"Right this way." She said back, gesturing for me to follow her down a hallway. When we finally got to Rose's room, the nurse allowed me to lay Maya on the empty bed next to Rose's so that she could sleep. I looked over at Rose and I was surprised by how sick she truly did look. Her tan skin was pale and her dark brown hair seemed faded. She was hooked up to several different machines, one of them, that I figured was her heart monitor, was barely moving, the beeping was slow and quiet. I sat down next to her and kissed her hand.

"I'm so sorry Rose."


End file.
